1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a roll-off self-powered fuel dispensing platform system which functions as a portable self-powered fuel dispenser, and in particular is for a roll-off self-powered fuel dispensing platform system which is operated and placed by a single operator, which is transportable upon and deployable from a vehicle such as a truck or other appropriately configured transport device, and which has an electrical power source that is pivotally relocatable at a safe distance from a fuel vessel and a fuel pumping and metering unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None.